


Solve, Share, and Spar

by Kameiko



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Nick and Nora share a moment between themselves and their memories within themselves.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Solve, Share, and Spar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Good old Diamond City! A city that is up to par with rats, thieves, and the police since the 2130’s! Fenway Park originals not included. _That’s at least what the radio wants us to think. This gal I am with? She’s definitely something._ Nick Valentine, the synthetic guy reminiscing over the good old days, puffs out a smoke from his straw cigarette. Not one to really touch this plastic stuff anymore. Just mainly for show to tell the human species that he’s still kicking the oil drum except to her…Nora. The sole survivor of an eon long gone. _Well, minus her son, that we’re still looking for._

Nora looks over her shoulder from her desk she’s sitting at to see her detective partner and love interest staring at her with a very strong intensity. She cocks her head to the side and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “For a man who has mechanical golden pupils you can really get lost into them. You sure you’re not secretly hypnotizing me with some brain wave spinning patterns?”

 _Oh, there’s that spite! Full of sarcastic love._ Nick puts out his fake cigarette. “My dear, you’re the one who got me lost in your eyes.” Nick moves his position from the wall to stand in front of her work area. Papers are scattered and an old fan is making a whirring noise that both have grown to tolerate over the last few weeks. Nick insisted that they throw it out, but Nora came back at him with that it’s hard to find good mechanics in this part of the wasteland. He couldn’t argue with her on that, and he’s not about to go out and venture in areas that the Brotherhood of Steel would occupy and possibly dismantle him for parts.

 _I still get nightmares from the last encounter with them. Yeah, there’s that one area way out east, but…_ He’s just happy being here with her. This old man’s broken bone electrical parts are nothing that he can replace with a few rubber bands and paperclips. Nora always told him not to joke about those things, because even those cost a pretty penny to buy within the city! _Of course, it’s not my health she’s worried about at first. Cheeky woman._

“You want to visit Wriggly Field one day?” Nora stacks the papers in front of her, placing a paperclip over them to keep them together. “I hear you talk about that place when you think you’re shut down for sleep.”

Oh, Chicago. The original Nick’s memories of such a beautiful diamond and the work he’s done for the police force over in that jurisdiction. “This is my Green Jewel now, Nora.”

Nora looks up from her work to see the lostness in her lover’s eyes again. She frowns and stands up, taking the other’s hand into hers. She doesn’t want Nick to feel like his old home didn’t matter, even if they’re not his memories he has experienced, but they were still experienced from someone that is him from a long time ago. She pulls him away from the workstation to escape to their bedroom. They don’t have many belongings that would suit Nora. Nick never really saw a need to collect the heaps of trash, but Nora is human. She needs essential things like food, clothing, and water to survive. He didn’t have those things for her at first. He promised himself he would go out and find everything she needed. He did. He succeeded at finding beautiful dresses for Nora and found love in a woman that can kick ass and chew bubblegum. Never a short supply of bubblegum.

“You’re so good to me.” Nick lays down next to his girlfriend, they never broke their hand hold. This felt right and nice. Being able to relax, listen to the radio play smooth jazz next to them, and forget that the world is on fire with Deathclaws for five minutes. _I still don’t believe that story with the egg. I know she’s not really “most people”, but…damn this woman is amazing._

Nora shrugs side to side. She’s not going to complain about that compliment! She turns onto her side, head in her hand. She’s quirking her eyebrows at Nick. “So…”

“Oh, no you don’t do that to me, woman!” Nick knows what she’s going to ask, and the last time they did this he threw his back, arms, and legs out from just a simple touch with a closed fist! He’s not exactly completely sturdy here!

“I am not going to ask you to fight with me again.” Nora rolls her eyes at the very mention of that. She wanted a lesson on how to handle certain types of Snyth’s in the wild, and she figured Nick is the best person to ask. He indeed had a lot of pre-dated material on the taboo subject, but unless the Mysterious Stranger appears up at one of their fights, he doesn’t stand a chance at close quarter combat. Give him a sniper or a gun he can shoot far away then he’s the man to ask for.

“I wouldn’t have called that a fight. More of an elderly picnic.” Nick rubs the back of his head in slight embarrassment. _I wonder if she’s going to ask me for the other thing tonight. After a long day of work, I wouldn’t mind wanting to unwind a bit._

Nora gives him a flat look that speaks volumes of: really? She releases the hand hold to smack him playfully on the cheek. “Not that either! I am just wondering if you want to look over that new case file with me tomorrow. It’s a pretty interesting case.” She sings this in a manner that Nick knows is going to spell trouble, but if the pay is good…

“Alright, lay it on me. What we got? Another politicians kid is missing? I swear they need to start putting leashes and harnesses on these speed demons.” Nick honestly can’t believe this hasn’t been an implemented law here yet in this outback diamond.

Something even better. One that’s going to pay in the 5-digit zip code range. “Close. A rogue institute employee brought this case to me. She seemed pretty scared. Next thing I knew she ran far away from me before I could even ask any questions!” She pulls the paper out of her dress pocket and hands it to him.

 _Hmmmm, all the details are here. What really could go wrong?_ Lots. Lots could go wrong, but that’s OK; because he’s here with the love of his AI life. Nothing will make him trade it for the world. As long as they don’t get randomly blown away by some sentient robot first. That always seems to be the case with these things, and they barely escape death with that mental note he’s going to program in his database. _That they do indeed, but with no shortage of entertainment!_

Before he could give his response, Nora is already sound asleep. Nick smiles and takes her into his arms and kisses her lightly on the lips. _Sleep well, beautiful. We have a date with killer robots tomorrow._


End file.
